And I Will Try to Fix You
by Non Timebo Malo
Summary: AU where Dean and Cas are cops.  One night, when Dean gets hurt on the job, Cas will do anything to make him feel better.  Anything.  Destiel slash.


**And I Will Try to Fix You**

"And high up above or down below,  
>When you're too in love to let it go,<br>But if you never try, you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth."<br>_Fix You - Coldplay_

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Cas called into the darkness, his blue eyes scanning the spot where he thought he'd seen his fellow officer go down as his heart raced with adrenaline.<p>

It was strange for him to consider that hardly an hour earlier, he and Dean had been sitting in their cruiser, parked in a speed trap they commonly used. Cas could remember the way Dean had been nonchalantly talking to him about some girl he had met at a bar the night before. He could also remember the pique of jealousy Dean's story had stirred up in him. Apparently it had been a fantasy incarnate for her to be with a _real_ police officer with _real_ handcuffs.

And then their night had taken a turn for the worst, which had resulted in their current situation. A Mercedes Benz had sped by, pushing 95 miles per hour in the 45 mile per hour zone. Dean had pulled the cruiser out of the speed trap, hoping for some crazy high-speed chase. And he got his wish; a chase ensued that soon turned into a foot race. The Benz driver simply didn't want to give up, and when the dead end road he'd mistakenly turned down reached its end, he abandoned his car and rushed into the woods on foot instead.

A dark smile had passed over Dean's lips as he whipped the cruiser into park and hopped out of it in one fluid motion. Cas had sighed, wanting to call for backup, but Dean was gone before he could've gotten the thought across.

So Cas had followed him blindly into the woods as the sun set, casting eerie shadows over the quickly dimming forest floor. The chase was dragging on and on, and Cas could feel himself losing ground, losing sight of his partner. By the time darkness fell over the forest, Dean had lost sight of the man they'd been chasing, and Cas had quite nearly lost sight of Dean. Then he heard a short, sharp, pained sound coming from somewhere ahead of him, soon followed by the thud of a falling body.

"Dean?" he repeated, but still he got no response.

Grabbing a flashlight from his belt, Cas picked up speed, forgetting his earlier exhaustion. He moved it erratically, scanning every bit of the forest floor until finally, he caught sight of Dean's slumped body.

"Dean!" he said again as he neared the other man, dropping to his knees beside him instantly.

"Mmm?" Dean answered weakly as Cas scanned him for any sign of injury.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked, worry tightening in his chest, "Can you get up? Should I call for help? Do you-"

"Cas, shut up," Dean responded trying to make his voice sound stronger than it was and schooling his features into some semblance of a smile, however pained. "Dude, I'm fine."

"Let's get you up and out of here then?" Cas's statement sounded more like a careful question.

Dean didn't bother to respond, only put a hand on Cas's shoulder and pushed himself to stand. As he tried to walk, however, he realized that perhaps he _was_, in fact, hurt.

"Fuck," he murmured, turning his face away in attempt to keep Cas from hearing him. He wanted to keep chasing his runaway, or, at the very least, to walk back to the car on his own.

But no such luck. Cas had indeed heard him.

"Dean, you're not fine," Cas said, immediately throwing an arm around Dean's waist to help support the other man's weight. "Let me help you."

Dean tried to take a few more steps on his own, but it only became more obvious to him that he wouldn't be able to. With a heavy sigh, he accepted Cas's help and threw an arm around his partner's shoulder.

Cas kept his gait as slow and steady as possible as they hobbled back toward the road, trying not to throw off Dean's balance any more. Dean had to put more and more weight on Cas's shoulder as they walked, as his leg became more and more sore. He hadn't thought the journey had been quite so long on the way _in_ to the forest...

"God damn it." Dean hadn't even realized he'd uttered the words aloud until Cas turned his attention toward him, blue eyes wide with worry.

"Why don't we take a little break here?" Cas suggested, not wanting to press Dean anymore.

"We can't Cas," Dean responded, "We have to get back to the car and call for help. We can't just let that guy get away."

Ever the brave solider. "Well, in case you hadn't realized, it seems that the criminal has already escaped... There is no sense in exacerbating any injury you may have suffered. We should rest."

Dean wanted to fight him, wanted to get back to the car to call for help, but the searing pain in his leg was unrelenting. "Alright," he finally agreed, "But only for a few minutes."

"Of course," Cas whispered, helping Dean to sit down and maneuvering him so that his back would be against a tree trunk. When he was finally content with the way he had Dean positioned, he spoke once more. "So what's bothering you anyway?"

"My leg," Dean grimaced, "I think I pulled something in my thigh."

"Perhaps a massage would help?" Cas offered.

"Only if you want, Cas," Dean responded, _really_ hoping that Cas would tell him that he _did_ want to, "You don't have to."

"Oh I am aware that it is not required of me," Cas said, "But I want to help. Just show me where it hurts."

Dean pointed toward the spot just above his left knee where the pain was emanating from, not even touching his leg himself for fear that it would hurt. But he trusted Cas not to hurt him, only to make him feel better. As soon as Dean moved his hand away, Cas's replaced it, rubbing hard against the inside of Dean's leg as Dean groaned under the pain.

Soon though, that pain turned to something else. At first Dean thought it was only the alleviation of a pulled muscle, but soon he was second guessing himself. Maybe he was feeling a little something more...

"Hey Cas?" he murmured after a while, causing the other man to jump slightly at the unexpected noise.

"Yes?" Cas responded, "Is this helping?"

"Oh yeah, it's helping," Dean said, then added, "Thank you. But do you think you could move up a little higher?"

Without a word, Cas did what he was told, moving his hands up Dean's leg slightly, cautiously. After a while, Dean asked him once more to move up a bit, and Cas happily obliged.

"Hey Dean?" Cas's voice cracked over the words, as though he was about to say something he already regretted.

"Mhm?"

"Nevermind," he backtracked.

"No, come on Cas, tell me. Please?"

At the word please, Cas broke. "It was just... I was thinking that perhaps this massage would be more beneficial if... If there were less of a barrier between my hands and your leg?"

"Are you saying that I should be... Wearing less?" Dean asked, his own voice cracking over the words.

"Yes, that is what I was attempting to tell you," Cas answered matter-of-factly. "Only if you are comfortable with such-"

Cas stopped mid-sentence because Dean already had his pants off. He was lying against the forest floor wearing only a pair of blue plaid boxers. His action had caught Cas off guard, causing him to clear his throat in surprise, but he soon recovered, and was pressing his hands into Dean's thigh in precisely the same spot as he had been before.

"Hi-higher," Dean said as he felt a certain warmth rise in him.

Once again, Cas did what he was told, moving upwards. And every time Dean asked him to move up after that, Cas obeyed, until his hand was reaching up under Dean's boxers, still keeping the same massaging pace. After some time at that risky level, Dean asked Cas to move up once more, and when he did, Cas realized that he was no longer only making contact with Dean's leg.

"Dean, I uh... I do not believe I am only touching your thigh anymore..." Cas stammered, his mind coming apart at the seams.

"That's okay Cas," Dean responded, his eyes screwed shut, "It feels good anyway."

"Is it your desire that I... continue?"

"If you don't mind, I would like that."

Something in Dean's voice just then, coupled with the growing hardness against Cas's hand, drove him over a certain edge. Before he even knew what he was doing, Cas brushed his lips against Dean's. Dean's breath came sharply at the unexpected sensation, but he wasn't about to stop it. He drove up harder into the kiss, pulling his arms up from the grass and placing them instead around Cas's neck, pulling him ever closer.

Cas played his tongue against Dean's lips, begging for an entrance he was soon granted. Dean parted his lips slightly, allowing Cas's tongue to dart into his mouth. A muffled moan escaped him as Cas flicked his tongue against the roof of Dean's mouth, and as the kiss grew in intensity, Dean thrust his hips upward, arching against the man who had somehow ended up on top of him.

Cas let out a startled moan, a sound that was lost into his partner's mouth, as he felt Dean's hardness brush against his own growing erection. Dean moved his mouth down to Cas's neck, sucking hard, probably hard enough to leave bruises there. What would it matter anyway? They were cops, bruises came with the territory. Nobody else had to know that they were Dean's little way of marking Cas as utterly, completely his.

As Dean trailed kisses back up Cas's jaw and gradually back to his mouth, Cas unbuttoned Dean's shirt, throwing it backwards and off the man as soon as Dean lifted his weight off the ground enough to do so. Dean worked on Cas's shirt next, and soon their top halves were rubbing against each other.

Cas moved his lips away from Dean's mouth, kissing down his jaw, his neck, his chest, over his bellybutton... And soon Cas was nuzzling his mouth against the cotton of Dean's blue boxers, already wet with the pre-cum that had gathered on the fabric. Dean threw his head backwards and grasped at the grass under him when Cas enveloped the head of his cock in his mouth, the sensation driving him wild even through the boxers.

Those boxers were soon gone, though. Dean hadn't even realized that Cas had pulled them off, not until he felt warm breath against the head of his dick. He moaned as Cas flicked his tongue at the head, simultaneously wrapping his hand around the base. Cas licked down Dean's shaft before taking Dean fully into his mouth with no warning.

Cas kept his hand and mouth moving at exactly the same speed, in perfect synchronization. Dean groaned, arching into Cas's mouth, all the while getting further and further down his throat.

"Oh-oh my God. _Fuck_ Cas, I'm gonna-"

Too late. His words were cut off when Cas took Dean as deep as he could, making a quick grab at his balls at the very same second. Dean moaned, coming harder than he ever had before, fucking into Cas's mouth and riding out his orgasm. This was really something; it far overshadowed any other blowjob he'd ever received. Ever. From anyone.

This was _Cas._

Cas moved his mouth back up to kiss Dean again, letting Dean taste himself in his mouth. Their lips moved together perfectly, passionately. When Cas broke the kiss, it was only to hold two fingers up to Dean's mouth.

"Ge-get them wet?" he asked as he worked on removing his own pants, which had somehow managed to stay on thus far, and although Dean's eyes flew open in childlike surprise, he did just what Cas asked.

Cas re-positioned himself, kneeling between Dean's legs. Dean moaned loudly, on the brink of another orgasm as Cas rimmed him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. But just before Dean went over the edge, Cas stopped what he had been doing. He lined up one finger with Dean's entrance, slowly moving it in and out until Dean loosened up enough for two fingers. When Cas finally pulled his fingers away, Dean began to whine at the loss, but soon that whine turned to a scream of pleasure as Cas thrust himself fully into Dean.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist, helping him to gauge speed and pressure as they pressed their lips together in another fiery kiss. Cas was thrusting deeper and deeper, and soon he was hitting every sweet spot, touching Dean's prostate. The world seemed to fill with white light as Cas came deep inside Dean.

"O-o-oh my God," he moaned, closely followed by Dean's, "Feels so fucking _good."_

As Cas came, he reached between their bodies, brushing his fingertips against Dean's dick and sending his partner teetering into oblivion as well. The hot sticky mess Cas felt against his body sent him into a second wave of pleasure just as the first ended.

When Cas pulled out of Dean, he rolled over to lay beside the other man, both of them hot, sticky, panting messes.

"Best. Massage. Ever." Dean spoke as soon as he regained the will to.

"I would have to agree," Cas responded. "So did I fix you, are you better?"

Dean turned his face toward Cas's, smiling as he pulled him into another warm kiss. He whispered his answer against Cas's lips, barely audible. "Never been better."

And he meant it. He honestly had never been better than in that moment, twisted on the forest floor with the only person in the world he truly loved. Cas laughed inwardly at Dean's response, because he too, had never been better.

* * *

><p><strong>So there. <strong>

**"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you." **

**Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed this! Regardless, I would love to know what you thought! Much love to the reviewers.**


End file.
